A King and Two Queens II
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Part 2! Charlotte has always wondered what it would be like to be in bed with Paul and Stephanie. Will she get her wish? (Triple H/Stephanie McMahon/Charlotte)


Hey, everyone! This is another Triple H/Stephanie/Charlotte fic! Due to so many favorites/follows from the last one I decided to do another one! Except this one is a lot more...juicier. There will be encounters between Steph and Charlotte later on in the story so if you don't like that, don't read!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone.

* * *

"So that's how we are working on viewership's for the next few weeks…" Paul spoke professionally as he walked back and forth in front of the board meeting. Vince was currently under the weather so he asked his son in law to fill in for him for the next week and Paul happily accepted the opportunity. He was so honored that the old man trusted him with his business.

Stephanie was sat at the end of the table with her eyes glued on her husband. She twirled the ink pen in her hand as she bit her lip. She didn't even hear a thing he was saying because she too busy admiring him. The confident business man side of him was turning her on more than she has ever been before. She crossed her toned legs under the oak table to try to ease the tension between her legs. She couldn't help it. She had images of him in her head. She imagined her straddling his waist, sinking down onto his hard hot length as he squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy. She could feel his bruising grip on her hips as she rode him, both crying out in ecstasy. His hands would massage her breasts and he would pinch her nipples before he took control and thrusted fast into her….

"Steph?"

Her husbands voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked up from the table at a dozen staring eyes including her husbands. She suddenly felt her cheeks redden.

Paul noticed the distant look on his wife's face and when she looked up at him with red cheeks, he smirked knowingly. He knew exactly what was going on in that devious mind of hers. She wanted sex.

"Sorry, Paul, I have to go get some fresh air." She quickly said so she could escape the room that seemed like all four of its walls were closing in on her. She opened the door and hurried out the door.

Paul's heart raced. He knew exactly where she was headed to. She was going to go get herself off and fuck, he wanted to be there for that. He was going to have to end this as soon as possible. "Hey everyone, I'm going to have to cut this short. I think we got pretty much the gist of everything. You all may leave." He quickly said before he packed all his stuff in his briefcase. He secretly watched as everyone shuffled out of the room before he proceeded to leave himself. He left his briefcase where it was and ran out to find his wife, wherever she may be in the arena.

* * *

Stephanie breathed heavily as she entered a random locker room and closed the door behind her. When she didn't see or hear anybody, she leaned against the wall next to the door and rested her head back before she shut her eyes. Paul flashed through her mind and she began touching herself. Her hands went to the button of her business pants and when she opened them, she sighed contently. She scooted the pants down her thighs enough to where she can part her legs as necessary. Her right hand immediately slid into her lace underwear and she began to tease her clit. She gasped loudly at the contact.

* * *

"Hey, where's Steph? You seen her?" Paul said in between heavy breaths to a few of the wrestlers.

"I saw her run that way." One of them pointed to the corridor to the right.

"Thanks." Paul muttered before he went that way. He looked in every locker room and office until he reached the last one. His ears immediately picked up the sounds of his wife's heavy breaths and moans on the other side of the door. As much as he would love to listen to her, he wanted to be the one to make her come undone. He slowly opened the door and quirked his eyebrows when he didn't see her until he hears her from behind the door. He looked behind and saw her looking straight at him with dark eyes, sweaty skin, heaving chest, and her hand working vigorously between her legs. He closed the door slowly, not breaking eye contact from her.

Like two magnets, they locked lips in a feverish kiss. Stephanie's free hand grasped the back of his shaven head and she moaned loudly into the kiss at the sensation of her husbands lips and her coaxing hand. She felt his tongue press against her lips and so she parted them so he had more access.

Paul was pressed against her before he turned her around. He rested her back against his chest as he removed her hand from her pussy. He got close to her ear as he brought her hand to his mouth. He licked her fingers hungrily to taste her.

Stephanie moaned hearing him lick her fingers right next to her. She wanted nothing more to have his mouth finish her off. All of a sudden, she felt his large hand slip into her undies and he worked her just like she was doing to herself. "Mmm, Paul." She moaned as she rested her head against his shoulder.

He couldn't resist. He wanted to feel her, taste her, and hear her. "You like that, baby?" He growled in her ear before he nibbled on the lobe.

"Yes!" She yelled when his fingers entered her and he moved at a quick pace. She could hear wetness and she was getting even more hot from it.

Paul picked up the pace of his hand and thrusted his fingers harder than ever before to where his hand was making loud slapping sounds against her clit. She was putty in his hands because she was about to slide out of his grasp. He had to literally hold her as he pleased her.

"Fuck!" She cursed out loud as she grasped his arm before cumming hard onto his hand. "Oh my god….Paul…." She moaned as she rode out her orgasm using his stilling fingers.

"Good girl." He growled once more into her ear, his hot breath beating against her face. He removed his hand from her panties and brought his soaked hand to her mouth. He felt her tongue swirl around his fingers and wished he could feel that tongue working on his cock. But, unfortunately, they were at work. It had to be quick.

Suddenly, the door burst open and they both quickly separated. "Damn it! Who the hell is that!" Paul yelled in anger at being interrupted and at being caught.

"Paul, Arn needs to talk to you about tonight's show." One of his team members said as he glanced over at them.

"Alright, just give me a minute. Tell him I'm on my way." Paul replied as he blocked Stephanie so she could pull up her pants and so she isn't seen.

"Sure!" Then the door closed and they were left alone once more.

Paul turned around and examined Steph. He smiled softly at her before he kissed her forehead.

"Why does work have to always interrupt us?" She asked in a disappointed tone as she fixed his tie that was ruffled from her writhing in his arms. "What if I wanted to make love with you?" She stared deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

He chuckled quietly before he leaned down to kiss her lips. He could taste her and he groaned deep in his throat. "We will soon." He replied as he leaned his forehead against hers before pulling back. "I have to go meet with Arn. I'll see you in a bit, Steph."

She just smiled at him and watched as he left the locker room.

* * *

After washing her face and calming her nerves, Steph walked out of the locker room and into the hall to go to her office to get paperwork done. She knew a huge smile was etched on her face but she couldn't help it. Her man always knew how to please her.

When she rounded the corner, she saw Charlotte walking her way as she looked down at her phone. The clanking of her heels must've caught her attention because she suddenly looked up at her. She gave her an awkward smile as she studied her face. Steph suddenly grew red; Charlotte was going to figure her out.

"Hey, Steph. You're beaming so much I feel like nothing can erase that smile." She laughed as they stopped in the middle of the corridor. They moved over so people could pass through.

Stephanie though a minute before opening her mouth to reply to Flair. She didn't want to slip and say that she had just been roughly fingered by her husband just a little while ago. "Today's just a good day." She shrugged casually.

Charlotte knew her better than that. It had something to do with Paul; she knows it. They both loved each other so much and she thought it was the most adorable thing ever. Her and Steph were friends even outside of work and she got to know Paul more throughout the longevity she's been in WWE. Charlotte, herself, has found Paul incredibly attractive. Whether it was his personality, his smile, or his flirtatious ways, she was fond of him either way. But she would NEVER let the woman before her know that. She didn't want to be bitch slapped or worse, fired.

"That's good. I'm sure Paul has a lot to do with it too." She smiled.

Steph bit her lip. "Maybe."

Flair rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh come on, Steph. I know he does. You only glow like that if you guys just did something together." She shifted her weight onto one foot as she folded her arms across her chest.

McMahon swept some of her brown locks out of her face and shrugged a shoulder in a way to let her know she was right. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know where he is now, somewhere with Arn." She simply hinted that they were just together as if she was damn proud of that fact.

Charlotte chuckled as she looked at the other woman as she spoke. "What did you guys do? You know you're not supposed to do that here." She said that to her like she didn't even care that the McMahon was her boss.

Her pride rose to the surface and she stuck out her chin. The blonde was ballsy to basically order her around like that. "I know that." She stated firmly but she immediately looked around so nobody was around them. After she did that, she scooted closer to her. "Let me just say that his fingers are pretty skilled at _everything_." She smirked.

The tall blonde gasped quietly.

Paul was standing behind some crates as he watched his wife and Charlotte talk in the corridor. He was on his way to his office to look over some notes that Arn gave him for tonight but when he spotted them, he immediately hid. He wanted to watch them for a bit. In reality, he has always felt some sexual tension from Charlotte. She would always look at him with bright eyes and constantly smile around him. When they would walk close together or talk alone, he just felt it, like she wanted him.

Ironically, it seemed like Steph and her were close friends outside of the business. When he saw Steph shuffle closer to her, his heart raced. They were laughing and whispering amongst each other. When Steph looked around her, he furrowed his brows in confusion. Then, when Charlotte gasped and laughed at her response he knew they were talking about him and what they just did earlier.

He always questioned himself as to why Flair was always interested about their sex life. She seemed like she _always_ asked his wife about what they just did or what they've done recently. However, it did make sense because she was attracted to him.

Then a thought suddenly hit him. He's never imagined his wife having sex with another woman in front him. The front of his suit pants was growing tighter as that thought flooded his mind. He growled at the feeling. That is any mans' dream.

Although he was in a daze, he saw them part and Stephanie was walking his way, oblivious of him being here. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped out from behind the crates. He smiled when she spotted him.

"Hey, babe." He said with a soft smile.

"Hey." She replied. "I was going to my office. Do you wanna come with me?" She asked.

He was just on his way to his office so it would be perfect. Plus, he wanted to talk with her about what he was just thinking about.

* * *

Once they arrived at Stephanie's door, Paul placed his hand gently on top of hers to stop her attempt at opening the door. She gave him a confused look. "I needed to talk to you about something." He said lowly as he stared intently into her eyes.

She removed her hand from the knob and turned to him as she held her papers to her chest. "Sure, honey, what about?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I saw you talking with Charlotte and you seemed….comfortable." He said.

She was taken aback because she didn't understand what he was trying to say to her. "Well, we were just….talking. She's a close friend you know." She explained innocently. However, she knew she wasn't innocent; Paul obviously knew what they were talking about.

He chuckled before he leaned against the door. "About?"

She bit her lip as she thought back to the conversation her and Charlotte had and how flattered the other woman seemed when she told her what Paul did. She also thought about what they actually "did". She smiled seductively before she took her hand and ran it over and under his tie. "Well, I was telling her about what you did to me. I told her how strong your fingers were." She knew that would turn him on and when she ran her hand over his bulge, she felt it.

Paul swallowed hard. "See, that's just the thing, Steph. She's _always_ interested in our sex life. Why do you think that is?" He questioned with a mischievous grin.

She racked her brain for a second and when she finally got what he was trying to imply, she laughed. "Are you saying that she wants to sleep with us?" She was more than amused.

"That's exactly what I'm saying and you know," he licked his lips as he leaned into her ear. "I would love to see you fucking another woman in front of me as I please myself right next to you."

She shut her eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the feelings she was feeling right now. She was flattered and turned on by his statement and his hot breath against the sensitive part of her neck. "You son of a bitch…." She whispered before she aggressively pressed her lips against his. Their lips were smacking and it was getting heated right there in the corridor so Paul stopped before they were busted.

"I'm just saying, we should bring her to our room tonight and give her what she's been wanting." He said as he wiped at his mouth.

"Mmm, she would love that."

They both smiled wickedly at each other before they disappeared behind the office door.

* * *

Charlotte was packing her things in the locker room when a WWE employee opened the door.

"Hey, Flair, Paul and Stephanie want you to meet them at their hotel room within the next hour." He said.

She looked back at him confused. "What? Are you serious?" She curiously questioned.

"Yes. They said they are staying at the Hampton Inn down the street." He replied.

"Uh, ok, thank you." She said slowly, still confused as hell. When the worker left, she just stood there and racked her brain of why the hell they would want to see her in THEIR HOTEL ROOM. The anticipation was killing her so she packed even quicker.

* * *

She walked up to the front desk rolling her bag behind her. She looked at the receptionist and asked, "Excuse me. Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon are expecting me. What is their room number?" She asked politely but she was running low on patience.

The receptionist smiled at her and typed up information on the computer in front of her. "For specific reasons I am not allowed to send you to their room without confirmation so I will call them." She explained as she punched in numbers on the phone.

* * *

Paul growled as he glided his hands up the sides of Stephanie's smooth naked body. She was pressed against him and he nuzzled into the curve of her neck. They were in the middle of a hot shower together but haven't gotten to sex yet. They wanted to save that for Charlotte whom they are expecting to be here soon.

As soon as his huge hands cupped underneath her breasts, the phone rang from the bedroom. Paul sighed at the blasted interruption and sighed again when she parted from him.

"Oh quit sighing. You'll get some soon." Stephanie laughed before she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a clean white towel. She walked out of the steamy bathroom and made her way over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh she is? Yes, send her up. Thank you." She set down the phone with a knowing grin.

"Is she on her way?"

She turned to her husband and stared at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his body was still slick with water. Not to mention his delicious smirk was sexy as hell.

"Yep." She replied simply before she grabbed the bottle of red wine on the nightstand and poured herself a glass.

* * *

Charlotte took the elevator all the way up to the top floor and immediately realized that they have a huge suite. She felt weird. Why would they talk to her about the women's title in their hotel room? None of this made sense to her at all. She walked down the long hall to the desired room and stopped at the door. She took a deep breath before silently knocking.

It seemed like hours before the door finally opened, revealing a smiling Stephanie. "Hey, Charlotte, glad you could make it." She said as she opened the door more to allow the blonde to enter into their warm hotel room.

She stepped in and immediately noticed a bottle of wine and a couple of empty glasses on the bedside table. She sensed something, something weird. They had something planned but she had no idea what it could be. She suddenly felt curious when she turned to look at Steph who was closing the door quietly. "So why did you guys want me here?" She questioned before she sat on the edge of the bed, making herself at home.

Steph just laughed quietly. She looked towards the bathroom and called out her husband. "Paul! She's here." She said with a grin that just would not go away.

Charlotte heard the turning of the door knob and looked at it, waiting for it to open. Her eyes about popped out of her head when Paul appeared in just a towel. She now knew what they were up to.

He walked towards her with a delicious smirk on his face.

Flair watched him closely; her eyes were glued on his eyes. His eyes were filled with lust and she felt that familiar feeling between her legs. When he stopped right in front her, she could feel the warmth of his body so close to hers. Her face was level with his towel covered erect cock and she swallowed hard. Although, his erection was right in her face, she kept her ocean blue eyes focused on his chocolate brown eyes.

Steph was feeling so hot as she watched them. She walked over and sat next to the heated blonde. "This is why we called you here. You've wanted to have sex with us and so we're going to give you what you want."

"Come on, baby. You know you wanna suck it." Paul urged her on, bringing his dick closer to her face.

Was this really happening right now? Charlotte's brain was going to so many places at once and her heart started to beat so hard that she swore that they could hear it in the quiet room. She broke her stare from his eyes and they landed on the tent he was pitching. She saw it twitch underneath the cotton material and she bit her lip. He wanted her. This was fucking unbelievable.

She deftly lifted her hand and covered it with her clammy palm. Her and Paul both drew in a deep breath at the contact. How the hell was Steph allowing this? This was her husband for god sakes!

"Steph, you should be stopping me." She whispered, not even looking at her because embarrassment overwhelmed her. She gently rubbed it, causing a light moan to escape Paul.

She chuckled lightly at her statement. "He's enjoying it so whatever he likes, I like." A seductive tone took over.

With Steph's reply, she felt motivated to go further. She wrapped her fingers around the edge of the towel and slowly dragged it down. His cock sprung out and she moaned loudly. She let the towel pool around his feet as she wrapped her sweaty hand around his length. Jesus, he was so hard and hot. She stroked it skillfully before she leaned forward to suck on the head before deep throating him in one try.

Paul bucked his hips and squeezed his eyes shut. Damn, this woman was NOT going to disappoint tonight. Groans escaped the back of his throat as he felt her tongue and lips work him.

Stephanie smiled and reached over to cup his balls in her hand. She rolled them around a bit and saw his body shiver. He always loved when she sucked his dick and played with his balls in her hand.

After a few seconds, Steph gently grabbed Charlotte's chin and moved her skillful quick mouth away from his cock. She turned her head towards her before she leaned forward and caught the other woman's lips in a kiss. She could taste her husband on her tongue so she moaned into the kiss.

Paul looked down through his haze of lust and he about came when he saw the two ladies in a hot lip lock. Without thinking, he reached down and stroked his cock as he watched them.

Steph saw him from the corner of her eye and back away from the other woman. She looked up at her husband and smirked before she removed his hand from himself. "No, you don't get off that easily." She said seductively.

"Take off your clothes then." Paul demanded seriously. "Both of you." He added when he looked over at the blonde.

He watched as they both undressed and pondered which woman he should fuck first. Once they were done, he walked closer to Charlotte.

Flair swallowed hard and lied on her back on the bed with her legs slightly spread. "You brought me here so do your job, Mr. Levesque." She squeezed her own breasts at the heat of the moment.

He groaned deep in his throat before he got on his knees on the bed in between her legs.

Steph bit her lip as she watched him get into position. They both looked so hot. A slight sheen of perspiration covered both their bodies. She moaned quietly when the sound of the other woman's satisfied cry filled the room. She watched on as Paul's length slowly entered her.

"Mmm, fuck you're tight." Paul grunted as he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in making the blonde moan out loud.

"Oh, Paul!" Charlotte shouted with her eyes shut tight. He filled her beyond completion and the sensations were overcoming her.

"Oh no, honey, don't call him Paul." Stephanie intervened, her voice low as she scooted closer to her. "Call him Mr. Levesque." She demanded as she looked down at her, her hair barely touching Charlotte's breasts.

Charlotte was letting out soft moans as the more powerful woman stated her demands. She looked her right in the eyes and then at Paul. He was covered in sweat and the feel of his hot and hard dick pumping in and out of her caused her to bite her lip hard. "Fuck me harder, Mr. Levesque." She played along. The fact that she was getting fucked by her boss was making her already tense between her legs.

"You want it harder, baby? You think you can handle it?" He teased as he gently let go of her legs and placed his hands on the bed next to her head, his hot body hovering over her for her entertainment.

"Mmm, yeah." She breathed before she brought her hands up to cup his handsome face.

"Beg me." His voice rumbled as he pulled out and rubbed the wet tip along her slit to tickle her.

"Damn you…" She groaned as her nails raked at the back of his shaven head.

"That's not what he told you to say!" Stephanie growled angrily. "Paul, give it to me hard instead." She insisted as she stared at her husband who was breathing heavily. He was hot, in more ways than one.

Charlotte's eyes went wide when she felt Paul remove himself from her and move away. She was left lying there with her body slicked with sweat, breath ragged, and pussy throbbing, ready to cum hard. What the hell? "Oh come on, I need you, Paul. I need your cock to get me off." She begged as she writhed against the already messy sheets.

"You should have listened, Char." Stephanie shrugged as she lied down while Paul positioned himself on top of her. They were literally right next to the heaving woman and it was down right torture. "Mmm, baby." She moaned before locking lips with him. He entered her and immediately started with jarring thrusts. The thrusts that Charlotte wanted so bad.

The blonde bit her chapped lips once more as she watched. Stephanie was in pure ecstasy and she watched the muscles tense in Paul's ass with each thrust into his beautiful wife.

She reached down and toyed with her clit before inserting her fingers into her pussy that was loosened up by Paul's huge cock. She could feel how wet she was and knew some of it was Paul's pre-cum.

Steph hugged Paul as he made love to her right in front of the other woman. She had her eyes screwed shut but when she opened them, she instantly spotted her getting herself off. She brought her head up. "Wait until…mmm…Paul or me take care of y…you." She demanded once more.

She wanted to cry as she took her coaxing fingers out. She was aching even more and her stomach was tight. But, she had to do what her boss told her to do.

As she listened to Paul's manly grunts and Steph's cries, she gripped the sheets as a way to ease the ache between her legs.

"Let me ride you."

Charlotte heard Stephanie's bated breath and opened her eyes and looked over. She watched Paul pull out of her and get on his back with a grin. The bed was dipping more next to her and so she moved over a bit so they could have room.

"Oh, fuck." The Billion Dollar Princess whimpered out when she sank down onto the penetrating length. His hands squeezed her hips and she laid her hands on his smooth chest. She started moving up and down before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head titled back.

Paul looked over at Charlotte through a haze of lust and wiggled his finger at her to come to him. He breathed in deep when he felt Stephanie's walls suddenly clench tight and she squealed loudly. He knew how she was, she won't stop even when she just had an orgasm.

The blonde gladly listened to him and got closer. She was so hot because there was Steph just having the time of her life on Paul's thick erection.

"Rub her clit." Paul ordered as his hands trailed to Stephanie's breasts that were bouncing up and down.

She grew red but smirked. She turned her head and looked at the other woman. Her eyes landed on her clit and Paul's gruff voice interrupted her thoughts.

"She loves her clit rubbed. You can do it for me this time." Paul chuckled before he started bucking his hips up to meet Stephanie's movements.

"Mmm, do it, Charlotte."

She moved her hand between them and lightly touched it. She could already tell that she was incredibly swollen. She was ready to cum again and she would be proud of the fact that she made the McMahon reach her peak. She gently rubbed it and she felt her body shiver underneath her touch.

After pleasing Stephanie, Paul and charlotte watched on as she came undone and screamed loudly at her second orgasm.

The couple moved away from each other and Paul took hold of the blonde. He kissed her deep and took in the sound of her muffled moans. Once he broke it, he moved down and hovered over her wet heat.

"How long have you wanted it?" He asked, obviously teasing her some more. He blew on it gently and heard her let out a hiss.

"Stop teasing, Paul, please." She whined.

He smirked mischievously and planted his mouth on her. He licked her lips and plunged his tongue into her. He could do this skillfully since he does it to Steph every other day. Speaking of her, she was currently lying next to them trying to catch her breath. Her chest rose and fell and the sweat dried on her skin.

She wasn't going to last long; she knew that. One suck at her clit and she came prematurely all over his mouth which made him growl lowly.

Paul lifted his head and licked his lips. He looked on at the two women who were spent. There was one problem though. His dick was still hard and he needed to release. Without any thought, he grabbed Stephanie's legs and dragged her towards his way. He only wanted to cum in her, not Charlotte.

Stephanie was caught by surprise when she felt her husband's rough hands grasp her ankles and drag her down the bed. "Paul?" She asked plainly but she figured him out.

He quickly pushed himself inside her spent pussy and thrusted fast and hard, letting out moans and groans as his orgasm was already creeping near.

"Oh, Paul, give me your cum, baby." She said through clenched teeth. She was staring at him and his eyes were closed shut and the veins popped out of his neck. He was holding onto her for leverage as he careered toward his release.

"Ah, fuck! Ahhh…." Paul shouted as his cock shot his seed into his wife. He pulled out and tried to catch his breath. He looked at her pussy and saw the pearly white cum dribble out slowly. He gave her a nice creampie.

Charlotte witnessed the whole thing and couldn't believe they just did all this. After an hour or so, he finally came and was curious as to how he tasted. She watched as Paul left to the bathroom and when he shut the door behind him, she eyed the brunette who was lying there moaning softly, either at the feel of his cum in her or just from the whole night.

"Steph?"

Steph opened her eyes and looked over at the blonde. She smiled at her. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip, not sure of what she would say to what she was about to ask. "I've always sorta wondered what that sexy man tasted like. Do you mind if I get a taste?" Her cheeks reddened.

Stephanie laughed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Go for it, sweetheart." She opened her legs more.

Charlotte deftly got off the bed and got on her knees in front of Stephanie's open legs. She stared at the cum that slowly ran down her wet slit before she leaned forward and licked it up. She let the taste linger on her tongue before she continued. "He tastes amazing, Steph." She complimented before she stuck her tongue in her to get the rest.

"Mhm, he does." She closed her eyes and sighed comfortably at the feeling of her tongue cleaning her.

* * *

Paul walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks at what he saw in front of him. It was fucking hot to say the least. Suddenly, the blonde stood up and wiped off her mouth.

Charlotte looked at the man and walked up to him and kissed him hungrily. All that could be heard was the smacking of their lips. She broke the kiss and exchanged looks with the both of them. "You guys gave me an amazing night. We oughta do this again." She said cheerfully as Paul had his arm wrapped around her naked waist.

"Paul, what do you think?" Stephanie said with a grin as she got out of bed.

"Hmm…" He pondered as he wrapped his other arm around his wife's waist. "I'd definitely be up for it. Maybe next time I'll cum in you." He said as he looked down at Charlotte. "and then Steph can lick it out of you." He grunted.

They both laughed.

This definitely wasn't the last time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, there it is! I hope you all liked it so please favorite/follow and review, review, review!


End file.
